fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jess Clemonts
Jess Clemonts ''ジェス クレモンツ is a very friendly and kind person, she works with Hige and has learnt a lot about herbs, and medicine from him. She is always willing to take on any job people give her, just because she loves to help. This is also why Jess and Hige work so well together, because they understand each other, and both care for people greatly, and value people's life's more than their own. Appearance Jess is a very elegant woman, and takes pride in her appearance. She always wears flowers in her hair, and brushes her hair before she goes anywhere, and is normally seen with her purse in her hand. She is also a very skinny lady, and she is quite pretty overall. Just like Hige she is never seen wearing dark clothes for some reason. Personality Jess is a lot like Hige personality wise. She is bright, caring and gentle. She also has a soft spot for Hige, often calling him sweet or kind. She normally is very happy and is seen smiling. She is also very clingy to people, and doesn't like strangers, since she goes all shy. She loves to sing and dance, Hige often calls her singing soothing and relaxing, and likes to listen to her sing while he draws. History Jess always traveled with her master, her parents died when she was born, and she was adopted by her master. Her master was very close to her, and she always learned things from her master, he always used to take good care of her, and teach her everything he knew. She followed him everywhere. He valued Jess very much and protected her from everything. One day Jess wondered alone, where she met Hige, sitting in a tree drawing, she talked with him, and they became friends she then took him to meet her master, and her master accepted him and let him come along with them. Her master eventually died, and made Hige promise to protect Jess, so they now work together and help each other. Magic and Abilities Magic Abilities Fairy Magic '''Fairy Magic- '''This is quite an innocent type magic, and it is commonly used by pure hearted people to help others or to fight and kill evil. This magic was learnt by some of the kind gods, and it was passed down to her master, and her master taught it to her. spells '''Fairy Light- '''This spell is a healing one, she can heal wounds or even fractured bones, it is a very powerful spell, and can heal even the worst of wounds, and it can also revive the dead, but uses more magic than it does to heal a wound. '''Fairy beam- '''The heavens give her power, as a large beam hits her enemy, this is also one of her stronger attacks since it drains a lot of her energy, but causes a lot of damage to her enemy, and kills any form of darkness around the beam too. '''Fairy star storm- '''Fairy energy stars form in the sky, and then rain down on the enemy or enemies causing a large amount of damage to the whole area, and it is also good at taking out flying or ground enemies, due to its accuracy. Snow Magic '''Snow Magic- '''This ranges from ice, to blizzards and snow. It isn't hard to learn but it can be hard to do some spells. Jess learnt this magic also from her master, he taught her the advanced ways of this magic, and she was able to learn them. Spells '''Powdered snow- '''Jess creates snow in the air, she can then cover her enemy in it, making them extremely cold from just its touch, it is colder than ice, and it can also cause people's organs to shut down it is that cold, but it can also be used to heal wounds, depending on how its applied. Jess knows both ways, how to hurt people with it, and how to heal them with it. '''Snowstorm- '''Using a large gale of wind, a tornado of snow appears and scoops up her enemy, and spins them around, this is bad if people get motion sick, and it then slams them into the ground as the gales die down, this is quite painful too. '''Snow spikes- '''Spikes come out of the ground, in the shape of spikes, they then instantly turn into ice, making them good obstacles, or she can throw them at her enemies. They are good at piercing through large numbers of enemies too. Wind Magic '''Wind Magic-' Jess can control the wind around her, turning it into a defensive spell or a offensive. She can bend wind to her will as well. Making this overall a pretty good magic to know, but the only down side to it, is that it doesn't work when no wind is around, but she has her two other magics to use as well, and this magic is normally used to follow up a spell. Relationships Hige Ford- Their relationship is a very good strong one, they have never fallen out, most likely because neither of them are mean, or ever unkind, but sometimes Jess will push him away when she is in a mood, but Hige manages to cheer her up, they are very close friends, and some people would say Jess is Hige's world, because no matter what he always protects Jess, and his protective side comes out, slightly when he is around Jess, even though he is a really shy and quite person, when Jess gets hurt, he always puts himself in harms way for her. Trivia